Haseya
by babille
Summary: "Cheeky, isn't she?" whispered Xavier to Alex. Alex snorted and rolled his shoulders, ignoring the blush creeping up his cheeks. "Whatever," he muttered, taking a bite of his apple. Havok/OC
1. Chapter 1

[Chapter One]

Somewhere in Window Rock, Arizona, USA

The heat was scorching. Erik rolled down his window in an effort to cool down, but the hot air blasting through dried him up rather than cooled him. He grunted, quickly rolling the window back up. He violently pressed a few buttons in the car but the A/C wasn't working. He grunted once more, despairing that Charles would get a shitty car, drive out in the middle of a godforsaken desert, and have no A/C working, just to bother him.

"What are we doing in the middle of a desert Charles?" he finally asked. Charles, who was busy driving, discreetly peeked at his partner who was having a hard time keeping still in his turtleneck.

"Told you, comfort over fashion any day, my friend,"

Eric rolled his eyes, focusing back on the lounging desert in front of them.

"But really Charles, a mutant? Here? We haven't seen a _breathing_ living being since we passed that casino, a good twenty minutes back,"

Charles nodded in agreement, "She's here, just be a bit more patient,"

Erik didn't respond. He continued staring out the window gloomily. Patience was his middle name.

* * *

They had finally arrived. Charles pulled up on a sandy driveway, coolly getting out to inspect his surroundings. Erik slowly followed him, squinting his eyes.

"So…this is it?"

"This is it,"

It was Native American. That could definitely be distinguished. The two totem poles, draped in vines, that greeted them at the entrance couldn't have been a bigger hint. Past those were a couple dozen of scattered wooden houses, built on clay foundation. Erik frowned. The excessive amount of greenery was odd. He looked around. In a desert, he would never have expected to find bushes of roses and thick green oaks.

"Who are we looking for, specifically?" asked Erik, looking very confused.

"A mutant," replied Charles cheekily. He flashed a smile at Erik before quickly entering the premises, heading straight to the first person he saw. On a porch nearby sat an elderly woman on a hammock-like bench. Her peppered hair covered her bronze face, as she hunched over her project, a basket.

"Excuse me, madam," Charles interrupted the woman's humming. The elderly woman looked up. Her milky white eyes gazed up, staring at neither Erik or Charles, but rather at the space between them. With her peppered hair and thick bronze wrinkles brooding around her eyes, she looked mystical. Erik looked a bit taken back. He definitely wasn't expecting that.

"You government boys?" she rasped out. Now this took back Charles. He prodded a bit around her head and frowned. Right. Not good.

"Um," Well he certainly didn't want to lie, "Not really?"

The old woman chortled. The basket dropped from her hands as she tried to stand up, her limbs shaking underneath her. She held her hand out, against the front of the house for support.

"Iina! Come out and escort these boys out of here," creepily, her empty eyes focused directly on Charles, "They're lost,"

Charles could feel Erik tense beside him.

"Well, not lost per say - we're, we're looking for someone,"

But the old woman waved her hands, as if trying to shoo them away.

"There would be no one here to interest you. IINA!"

A middle aged woman finally came bustling out. When she noticed the two men standing by their porch, dressed so strangely for such an inexcusable heat, she stopped. The insect screen door behind her made an awkward PFFFT noise as it closed.

"Government boys?" she stated in disbelief. The woman now standing in front of Erik and Charles had the same sharp cheekbones as the older woman. '_Her daughter,'_ Charles thought, happy to make the connection. He watched her black eyes calculating him and Erik with suspicion. '_And definitely not their first meeting with the government,'_

"What do you want?" Iina asked coldly. She now held her mother in an embrace, supporting her small frail structure from falling, "We owe the government nothing,"

Erik stirred beside Charles. This wasn't going as they had planned. The hostile atmosphere signaled a red flag, but Charles wanted to push through. He _at least_ wanted to meet the young girl.

Charles held both of his hands out, in signal of surrender, "We have no malicious intent," he ignored Iina's snort, "Rather, we would like to meet someone - a teenage girl, to be more precise,"

Almost immediately, the response appeared in both of their minds. '_Haseya',_ both women's thoughts echoed. He bit on his lip to keep his grin from forming. Checkmate.

"What do you want with her?" forced out Iina.

"No Iina! Get them out! Get them out!" screeched the elderly woman in Iina's arm. Her head barely reached Iina's breasts, and, in an effort to get her daughter's attention, she hit her in the arm. "I don't want these men here!"

But Iina ignored her mother's pleas. She continued to stare at Charles, expecting his answer. He rolled back his shoulders, focusing his eyes on her. Truth be told, he didn't like that tone of voice, and the more he looked in her thoughts, he didn't think he liked her attitude either.

"Mother," Iina bent her head down to her mom's small stature, "I think it's time for your nap,"

"No! NO! Iina, no!" shaking, the elder woman began to breathe heavily. Charles stepped forward but halted under Iina's dark glare.

"Should we continue this somewhere where she can sit?" he asked, genuinely concerned for the older woman's health. Unlike her daughter's thoughts, the elder woman's thoughts concerning Haseya appeared genuine and maternal.

"Y-yes," breathed the elderly woman heavily, "I-if you want to continue this talk about Haseya, let's do so with _me_ present,"

Erik raised an eyebrow. Charles seemed to have picked up on the odd choice of wording because he too looked back at Erik with a curious expression.

Iina didn't look too happy. She turned around with her mother, refusing to look back at the two men. They entered the dim house. There were no signs of a teenage girl. The house was furnished with stuffed, moth-bitten sofas, multiple clay vases, and tapestries. But the bland palate of furnishing were lit up by the colorful assortment of flowers. Flowers, ranging from sunflowers to exotic Four O'clocks lit up the dark room.

The men shuffled in and took a seat on the opposite couch of the elder woman and her daughter. The elder woman started to breathe slower, regaining a more peaceful expression. After Iina made sure her mother was comfortably settled, she returned her gaze on the two men.

"What does the government want with Haseya?" she asked. Erik and Charles exchanged a glance. Should they explain..?

Charles took a deep breath. Seeing as this wouldn't go anywhere without the consent of at least one of the women (specifically, the older one) he turned to face them. He offered a small smile, "We have reason to believe that Haseya is a mutant - a genetically evolved human that allows her to do extraordinary things,"

The reactions were instantaneous- different, but instantaneous.

While the look on the younger woman darkened, the elder woman began slapping the arm of the couch, to draw all attention onto her.

"She is not a mutant - she is simply gifted! Mother Nature blessed her with more than life, so what? Why is the government interested again? We straightened this out years ago!"

Alarmed at the rush of memories that overtook the elder woman's thoughts, Charles was quick to reassure her.

"No, I assure you madam, we are not here for any experiments of any kind! In fact, my partner and I…" Erik shot him a dark look that quickly halted his speech. Right, maybe not a good idea to reveal more than necessary, "We are simply here to aid young upcoming adults to deal with their 'blessed' powers. Some of them have a hard time controlling them, and it could be catastrophic to others…,"

"But my Haseya has done nothing wrong!" exploded the elderly woman once more. She began to shake again, her cheeks flushing red, making her pupil-less eyes pop out even more, "N-nothing!"

"Mother," the other woman tried to soothe her, "Mother, relax. This might be a good idea. Haseya doesn't have total control-"

"Hush up child!" The elderly woman turned to face the voice of her child and began patronizing her, "Aren't you suppose to start your shift at the casino in ten minutes?"

The cold attitude that took over Iina was so obvious that one didn't need to be a telepath to know what her exact thoughts were going through her head. Erik watched nonchalantly as Iina stood up, throwing her mother a venomous look, before glaring at him and Charles once more, and taking off. It was quiet in the house for a few more minutes. No one began talking until the engine of a car could be heard taking off.

"My granddaughter has done nothing wrong," the elderly woman let out a big breath, "Is it so wrong for her to be born blessed?" she asked, her voice small and trembling.

Now Erik understood the old woman's protective nature - Haseya was her granddaughter. And, the fact that the grandmother had yet to call forth Haseya's parents for their opinion proved another thing, deduced Erik. She was an orphan.

Charles too let out a big breath. The pure love emitting from the grandmother's mind was strong and admirable. He held in a groan, messing up his hair in frustration. A mutant with an unconditionally loving parental. Good God, he felt like a home wrecker.

"Y-yes, but your granddaughter, Haseya is it?" once the grandmother nodded, Charles pressed forth, "We believe that she could help us,"

"And why would we want to help the government? After all the government help they gave _us?" _she spat out.

Charles sat back in the moth-bitten sofa and looked at Erik. Well, he really couldn't argue against that. The American government really hadn't done an excellent job handling the Native Americans. Silence consumed the trio and it was a while before anyone said anything. Finally, Erik spoke up,

"Look, I think what my partner is trying to say is that your granddaughter has an extraordinary power - a power, if taught under the right tuition, would be beneficial for not just the government, but for everyone,"

Erik watched as the grandmother turned to face his voice. He ignored the goosebumps her blank stare emitted.

"We have no plans on testing or hurting her in any shape or form. We just want to help her. Not hurt her. There are others, too, others with formidable gifts, that we plan on helping. In a community such as this one, we hope for her to reach her full potential and make her comfortable,"

Erik stopped, staring straight at the white eyes. He clenched his fists.

"But the government will use her," concluded the old woman gravely. Impatient, Erik stood up, no longer able to handle the old woman. Of course the government would use her! Everyone used everyone else to their advantage!

He looked at Charles, _'Let's go. It's a lost cause and we honestly have better things to do,'_

But Charles simply lifted a hand, signaling him to stop from doing anything.

"Madam, I truly believe it would be the right choice for her to come with us. Can't she at least meet us and choose herself? Her own opinion must matter,"

Erik rolled his eyes and impatiently stuffed his fists into his leather jacket.

'_Stop trying to persuade her, it's not going to work. Why don't you just make her say yes, and get on with it,' _but Charles shook his head at Erik's suggestions. Erik rolled his eye once more. Fucking Charles and his fucking ethics.

_'At least give me the keys, so I can start the car,'_ but even that didn't get a response from Charles.

"Fine," the grandmother finally spoke, "Haseya is her own person. She can choose for herself,"

Charles nodded in agreement, ignoring the shade being thrown at him. He was just pleased with the outcome of the situation. If he could just persuade Haseya then, everything would be perfect.

As Charles helped the elderly woman to her feet and grabbed a disregarded wooden cane on the side, Erik couldn't help but shake his head lightly, hiding a small grin.

Fucking Charles. He always knew how to get them in the end.

* * *

Please review! Feedback and comments are highly appreciated!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own the X-Men Franchise.

* * *

"Haseya has learnt to deal with her gift," began the grandmother. She clutched her cane tightly and signaled them to follow her to the back of the house. Charles prodded a bit further in her thoughts, curious. He blinked a few times. He looked at Erik, who focused on following the old woman. It was strange sometimes, to realize he was the only one who could waltz into somebody's mind without them knowing.

"Of course that wasn't always the case," the trio now stepped outside. They were behind the house and all that laid in front of them was nothing but dirt and a couple of unique palm trees and bent cacti. "But you probably know all about that…seeing as the government likes to know everything about everyone,"

"Well, we don't…as we explained to you earlier, we are not exclusively working for the government," called up Charles from behind. "We are just working for them for a bit, then splitting off,"

The old woman shook her head, disapprovingly. She finally stopped.

"We discovered Haseya's gift on her sixth birthday. It was a small party. Just me, Iina, Haseya's mother, my youngest daughter, and her good for nothing husband," venom laced her voice, "oh, he was a real piece of work. Another reason that just proves how the government is only trash," she paused. Erik and Charles stood behind her, unconsciously leaning in.

"He started drinking during the party. Drank like a fish, that bastard. And my Doli," her voice began to tremble, "she wanted him to stop. Drinking is no good example, especially for a little girl. I don't know what happened. This was back when I could see, and even then, it was a mess. Haseya started to cry. We all ignored her. We were focused on Doli and the bastard. He became violent. Haseya started to scream louder," her voice sounded distant, "she killed her. Haseya. She killed her own mother. Choked to death. I stepped in. I wanted to help. Then, everything turned black. I was screaming. Iina was screaming. Haseya was crying. By then, the bastard had fled."

The grandmother turned around. Tears glistened on her face, gathering in small pools at the corners of her wrinkles. "I hated my granddaughter. Everyone did," Her pale eyes became glassy. "But you can't hate the only thing left of your daughter. It took a long time. Haseya is my blood. She breathes just as Doli did, she laughs just as she did, and," her lower lip trembled. Coughing, the old woman wiped her tears away with the back of her hand. When she spoke again, her voice was harsher,

"Keep walking straight. You'll find her."

Without another word, the old woman began to amble away. The two men watched her, clutching her cane as she wobbled away in a shaky line.

"Should we help her?" finally asked Erik, breaking the silence. Charles shook his head, turning back to the open desert. Somewhere in this open space was their mutant, he thought tiredly.

"She already dislikes us Erik, let's not make her hate us,"

Erik snorted, also turning around, his eyes scanning his surroundings. "What? Like helping an old woman back to her house is going to make her hate us?"

"Pride, Erik. It's all about pride. Something you're quite familiar with, if I'm right," Erik eyes darkened and he threw Charles a glare.

'_Low blow,' _

Charles simply shrugged his shoulders. Then, he pointed forth, to a dark blob sitting in the distance.

"Onward, then, my friend,"

They walked on. As they neared the dark blob, they noticed it was an odd-shaped shelter. Shaped like a hemisphere, it reminded Erik strongly of an igloo. But instead of the typical ice cubes packed to create an eskimo's home, woven vines and roots made up the founding materials.

"So tell me more," said Erik.

"Tell you more what?" asked Charles.

"Oh you know," Erik put two fingers to his right temple and started to squint his eyes heavily. Charles chuckled.

"Well, from what I gathered, our little mutant's secret has been kept a secret. The death of the mother was blamed on the father, who consequently fled. Don't know where. He worked for the Bureau of Indian Affairs, if that tickles your interest. She also blinded her grandmother in the process, if I understand correctly. However,…the grandmother assumes her granddaughter doesn't know what happened,-"

"Wait, so the girl doesn't know she murdered her own mother and blinded her own grandmother?"

Charles shrugged, "She was six. She might remember, I don't know. Sometimes, our psyche, when things go bad, consciously ignores it. You know, draws a blank spot. That's what causes nightmares for some. The brain, asleep, lets go, and then it comes back in wisps,"

The look on Erik's face darkened. He would remember something as dark that.

"Now don't do anything stupid, like ask her about it the first time you meet her," patronized Charles, "She was young and had no control. Plus, to activate her abilities at such a young age…" he let out a breath. "She must be a lonely girl, Erik."

"So what is her ability then?"

Charles threw him a grin. "You'll see,"

"Powerful?"

Charles let out another chuckle, then focused on the building in front of him. Strange as it was, it looked very methodically built. Completely organic, as far as he could see, from the vines and roots, thick and thin, twisted and braided into complicated arches. Leaves, in abundant shades of browns and greens, covered the vines.

"Inventive," he muttered. Then, his eyebrows perked up. "She knows we're here,"

"Wh-, wait, Charles, you just can't-" for once, Charles made the bold action. To what he assumed was the front entrance, Charles raised the vines hanging vertically and waved for Erik to follow. Erik followed suit into the dim globe. He wrinkled his nose. It smelled…earthy. Dark as it was, sun rays seeped through the tight roots that encircled them. Erik looked around, inspecting his surroundings. It was grim. There was nothing on the walls and the only furnishing the room held was the two woven mats on the floor.

"Where is - Argh!" Erik felt the ground beneath him tear open. Suddenly, thick ropes grabbed his legs, coiling around his legs. He tried to move his feet but they were stuck. Quickly, he reached for his pocket, but something grabbed both of his hands. Ropes, once more coiled themselves around his wrists, and, as he tried pulling free, he found that he was trapped. The ropes seemed to be attached to the ground, and no matter how hard he pulled, the ropes wouldn't break free. They seem to tighten in fact, and the harder he fought, the tighter they clasped. Then he froze. A rope had snaked up his back and was now coiled thickly around his neck. He started to breathe heavily, then in a rabid gesture, tried to pull his hands up to relieve his neck of the choking sensations. But it was futile. Erik, in an attempt to call out to Charles, opened his mouth, but the rope wrapped around his mouth too. He felt nauseated. His skin prickled. The rope wasn't stringy and coarse like he expected it to be, but rather, solid and wet…and did he just taste dirt?!

_'__Calm down, Erik,'_ called Charles telepathically. But Erik was enraged.

'_We are being attacked, Charles! I will not calm down!'_ Erik focused as he pulled the magnetic fields around his coat, levitating the gun which he kept on his body. It didn't matter if he didn't have his hands. He could still be a threat.

'_Where is she Charles? Where is she!'_

_'__No Erik, what you're about to do is out of hand,'_

_'__She_'s _killing us, Charles!'_

_'She's simply scared,'_

Erik's eyes rabidly looked around the room. However, it was so dark that he couldn't see anything.

"GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" roared a voice. Immediately, two bright emerald spots glowed in the corner. At the yell of the angry voice, the ropes around his body tightened even more. Then, something begin to prickle his skin, all over his body. It was as if thousands of thorns were stabbing at him, all at once.

He cocked the gun.

'_Erik, stop what you're doing this instant,'_

_'__Not unless you're going to stop what she's doing,'_

Erik couldn't breathe. He felt his ribs being crushed. The corner of his eyes began to dim, spots, first a bright yellow, then a somber purple began to appear.

'_Erik…,'_

Images of Shaw flooded him. Images of his mother, of the bullet, of the blood. The anger. The rage.

_'__I just can't die right now,'_

He pulled the trigger and shot.

* * *

My nightmares took form today. The screaming. The darkness. The gasping. I choked back a cry.

'_We are not here to hurt you,'_ reassured the voice. I shook my head. I didn't believe them. They were back. They were back.

"They're back," I whispered to myself. With a gesture of my hands, roots broke through the dry dirt of the desert. They enveloped themselves comfortably around me, forming a small hemisphere of protection. I slumped to the ground. Putting my hands on the ground, I shakily breathed out. Willing the roots to cover me thickly, just as it had done every time I got nightmares, I sat down and curled up into a ball. My fingers clawed the dirt impatiently, willing the roots to thicken.

'_Leave_,' I pleaded, _'I don't understand how you got in-'_

_Click - booom!_

I jumped. They were attacking me! Once more, roots wrapped themselves around my little hemisphere for thicker protection.

'_No, no, no we are not. It's just my partner… Is there any chance you could maybe free us?'_

I shook my head, '_No, no. You promised you wouldn't come back,'_

I could feel both men struggling under the roots. One, more than the other, was gasping heavily.

'_But you're killing us,'_

I shut my eyes. I didn't want his voice in my head. Why was he in my head?!

_'__I'm a telepath - I have special abilities, just like you do. I can read minds. Now, I just need you to calm down. Maybe if you can unwrap us, we could explain to you -'_

_"_CHERLASO KALE WHER!" screamed a voice. The man was close to choking. I could feel his ribs starting to crack under the strength of the roots.

_'__We are not here to hurt you or to experiment on you,_' the voice was now more rushed, _'please, I promise, we just want to help,' _

_Crack - _One rib had cracked. The man howled. I shook my head.

'_No, no, no, you promised that last time,' _

This time, instead of talking, he responded with images. I squeezed my eyes shut, trying to keep them out, but I couldn't. He showed me a little girl with blue, scaly skin, red hair, and dark yellow eyes. Then the image shifted. The blue girl, she appeared once more, but she looked older. And, she was laughing. Silently, I watched as her skin rippled. In an instant, standing before me, instead of the older blue-skin woman, there stood a beautiful blonde woman.

'_That's Raven, my sister. She's a mutant too,' _the images shifted once more. Now faster, as if I watching some old camera film, I saw more teens, a girl and some guys. It was fast, but I caught sight of a girl with fairy wings, a boy with big, finger-like feet, and then the pictures faded.

_'__Please release my partner and I - we will be able to explain to you more,'_

I hesitated. I put my hand on the dirt, feeling. The man who was struggling the most, the one with the broken rib, was hurting. I could tell by the waning life force. I bit my lip. I willed for the roots to loosen a bit.

_'__Please stop hiding. We want to help. We truly do. And not by getting rid or experimenting on your powers - we just want to help you control them,'_

The roots around me unraveled. I looked up. Two blue piercing eyes stared me down.

I slowly cocked my head to the right. But I could control them, I could control my powers. That's what I had been doing for the past ten years of my life. Controlling them.

'_Yes, but can you control them without emotions ruling your actions?'_ His blue eyes focused to his partner who was breathing heavily. He looked like the god the Christians worshiped, the Jesus (I think they called him) crucified; his arms were stretched out, as were his legs, due to my roots. They were wrapped around his legs and arms, stretching him out in every angle, like a spineless doll.

I bit my lip.

But the man had shot me! I eyed the gun floating in the air wearily.

_'__You provoked him, Haseya,'_ reminded the voice.

I bit my lip. With a wave of my hand the roots retreated. They slithered back deep into the ground.

The man gasped. The gun floating in the air dropped to the ground. With one hand he clutched his chest, with the other, he clutched his head. Unceremoniously, he dropped to his knees.

"Charles," he growled hoarsely. Charles, who was also released from my imprisonment, precipitated to him.

"Erik, you need medical attention," I listened as Charles bent over Erik, scouring the cuts and the probable broken rib.

"N-no," he hissed. Erik fixated his own blue eyes on me. I felt the hairs on my skin prickle. His looked at me with pure anger.

"She," he raised a shaking finger at me, but he was cut short.

"Stop it Erik, stop it. She was scared. It's not like you never attacked anyone before either," the glare that followed Charles's warning was vicious. If looks could kill…

"Haseya," I focused my attention back on Charles. Though it was hard to tell in the dark, he had slightly longer hair than Erik. Hm.. Was he a hippie? But he looked rather well-dressed. I squinted my eyes. It was hard to tell in the dark. Hmm…I had never seen a hippie before. I had heard Iina talk about them. Bumbling, babbling idiots, was what she called them.

"This bumbling, babbling idiot would like to know if you have any first aid?" I blushed deeply. Right, telepath. He could read thoughts.

"I try my best not to. Really do. But, it's a bit hard," the telepath now stood in front of me. I took a few steps back, still unsure about him. He offered me a kind smile and put out his hand which I accepted slowly, "Charles Xavier. Nice to finally make your acquaintance Haseya. Now," he hurried back over to Erik, "if we could get some light in here,"

I looked around. The sun rays seeping through the vines were few. Visibility was harsh; even I couldn't tell where those two men were without their face facing me. Both of their blue eyes were illuminating.

I raised my right arm in front of me. As if I was tracing a rainbow out of the air, I willed the vines and roots around me to undo. In seconds, the dome melted back into the ground. I squinted under the glare of the desert sun, adjusting to the sudden, harsh light. I watched Charles straighten, staring at the ground in disbelief.

"Incredible," he whispered, "So that's you're power? Plant manipulation?"

I shrugged, not really wanting to explain it. It still unnerved me to see two other people…so similar to me.

And they were two old white men. Personally, I was hoping to see someone from my tribe, or any tribe really, since I thought these powers were more…exclusive. I crossed my arms.

Huh. How incredibly…racist? Arrogant?

"Thoughtless?" added Charles. I blushed once more. "I understand though. Many of us didn't even know there were others. Though, may I argue that I am not actually that old. Actually, I'm the youngest professor in my college you see,-"

"CHARLES!" roared Erik, now laying on the ground. The hand on his head was now shielding his eyes from the blinding sun. "No one gives a shit about your age!"

Charles looked down at his friend.

"I'm defending us! She thinks we're old!"

"Yea? Was she also thinking about choking me half to death? How 'bout cracking a few ribs while she's at it?"

I blushed even harder. "One rib," I muttered, looking at the ground. At least I had the decency to look ashamed. And I mean, I didn't even mean to hurt him that badly. He was the one who trespassed!

"Wrong dear, I actually was," piped up Charles. "And led him here…"

"If only the roles were reversed," murmured Erik darkly.

"Well, good news pal. I don't think your rib is broken…maybe fractured?" Erik moaned. Charles gave him a small smile, patting him on the shoulder. Then he turned towards me.

"So, what about that first aid kit?"

* * *

Phew, this one was long. I hope I didn't make Erik too OOC. He's a bit hard to pinpoint (as well as Charles).

Hope you guys enjoyed this one! Big thanks to all those who reviewed and f/f! Really puts a smile on my face!

The next update might not be for another couple of days...I have to finish up some school essays T_T

Anywhoooo, please review! I love feedback!


End file.
